My Sweet Valentine
by Witte Lelie
Summary: Malam Valentine. Dimana aku akan menorehkan kenangan manis untuknya. Menggambarkan sebuah memori indah diatas kertas putih yang ada dalam benak gadis pujaanku. Yang tak akan terhapuskan. Karena inilah yang pertama dan terakhir, dariku untuknya.. RnR?


**Waaaaay, saya datang lagi membawa fict gaje buatan saya. Maaf kalo fict special Valentine ini telat, baru kepikiran sekarang ini juga hehehe. Hasil dari kerjaan saya yang gada gawe dirumah gara-gara sakit kaki. Jadi ngeringkuk aja ditempat tidur sambil ngesot kalau mau jalan (tabok gara-gara curhat). **

**Oh ya, di sini saya cantumkan beberapa lirik lagu Valentine-nya Olivia Newton yang dibahasa Indonesiakan. Maaf kalau sedikit melenceng sedikit dari arti yang sebenarnya, jangan penjarakan saya!! **

**Ya sudahlah, saya cape ngomong** **nih. Happy reading!! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Naruto**

** by  
**

**Masashi Kishimoto **

**My Sweet Valentine**

** by**

**Shiroi Yuri**

**

* * *

Sasuke's POV**

Langit yang menggelap, dengan bertaburan bintang yang berkelip dan bercahaya sebagai hiasannya. Rembulan dengan berani menampakkan dirinya utuh. Bak pemimpin malam mengomando langit untuk menjadi indah malam ini. Hanya gumpalan awan, malu-malu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan langit.

Derap langkah kaki orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terdengar disepanjang pinggiran jalan raya. Suara celotehan dan tawa anak-anak, perbincangan antar satu insan dengan insan yang yang lainnya membahana disetiap sudut kota. Pasangan muda-mudi memenuhi tiap taman dan tempat romantis yang ada. Senyuman, tawa yang keluar dari mulut dan bibir mereka. Tanpa adanya keluh kesah juga isak tangis yang terdengar.

Malam ini, adalah malam Valentine. Dimana aku akan menorehkan kenangan manis untuknya. Menggambarkan sebuah memori indah diatas kertas putih yang ada dalam benak gadis pujaanku. Yang tak akan terhapuskan. Karena inilah yang pertama dan terakhir, dariku untuknya..

-

-

-

_**Jika tak ada kata-kata, tak ada jalan untuk bicara. Aku akan tetap mendengarmu.**_

_**Jika tak ada air mata, tak ada jalan untuk merasakan. Aku akan merasakannya untukmu.**_

-

-

-

Aku duduk bertopang dagu didalam sebuah restoran Perancis. Dengan kotak merah marun kecil berhiaskan pita merah jambu yang terletak diatas meja dan tepat berada didepanku. Mata ini memandangi benda tersebut, dan sesekali melirik arloji yang senantiasa melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. Masih pukul 21.15 rupanya.

Sudah 15 menit, aku dengan sabar menunggunya. Sembari memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang mungkin datang saat aku menghabiskan malam ini bersamanya. Kemudian mataku mengarah pada pintu masuk restoran, menangkap sesosok gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu. Dengan sigap kumasukkan kotak kecil yang ada diatas meja tadi kedalam saku jas blazerku. Ya, kotak itu berisi hadiah untuknya. Namun itu bukanlah hadiah biasa.

Ia pun datang menghampiriku, bersama seorang pelayan yang mengantarnya. Senyuman tipis terulas diwajahku, untuk menyambut kedatangan sang gadis. Dan ia membalas dengan perlakuan yang sama. Lalu duduk berhadapan denganku. Manis, satu kata itulah yang terbesit ketika aku melihatnya tersenyum tadi.

"Maaf, pasti kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanyanya sambil merapihkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai.

"Tidak juga." jawabku singkat seperti biasa.

"Ah iya, ada apa mengajakku kemari?"

"Untuk makan malam."

"Hmm? Makan malam dimalam Valentine?" ujar gadis yang berada dihadapanku itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku tahu, pastinya ia sangat janggal dengan ajakanku ini. Tentu saja, sangat jarang bahkan tak pernah aku mengajak seorang perempuan untuk makan malam. Terlebih lagi di sebuah restoran bernuansa romantis seperti ini.

"Ya, hanya makan malam."

"Oh begitu.."

Saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu, nampak ekspresi kekecewaan diwajahnya. Namun aku tak begitu peduli. Karena perasaan kecewa itu akan segera terbayarkan.

-

-

-

_**Seluruh hidupku, kuhabiskan untuk menunggu semua yang kau berikan padaku.**_

_**Kau membuka mataku, dan menunjukkan bagaimana mencintai tanpa pamrih.**_

-

-

-

Dulu, aku ini hanya seorang lelaki bersifat dingin. Masa bodoh, acuh terhadap yang namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Namun semenjak bertemu dengannya, aku pun sadar. Berkat kegigihan, semangatnya dalam mencintai seseorang memberikanku pelajaran. Bagaimana mencintai tanpa pamrih dengan setulus hati.

Dan sekarang, mata hatiku telah terbuka lebar. Hidupku jadi lebih berwarna tanpa adanya kehampaan. Aku pun juga merasakan, bahwa cinta dan kasih sayang itu adalah sesuatu hal yang manis. Melebihi coklat atau gula sekalipun.

***

Berjam-jam telah berlalu dengan tak terasa. Waktu itu kuhabiskan untuk mengobrol banyak dengannya. Seraya menyantap makan malam yang kami pesan. Diiringi lagu klasik yang dibawakan seorang pianis.

Kulirik kembali jam arloji, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.50. Sepuluh menit lagi tepat saat tengah malam, aku akan melakukannya. Menyatakan perasaanku selama ini padanya. Semoga saja, ia menerima pernyataanku.

Sejenak aku terdiam, mencoba mempersiapkan mental. Agar tidak tiba-tiba gagu saat berbicara, dan terlihat maskulin dihadapannya. Sang gadis menatapku bingung. Aku sedikit tersentak saat kutahu ia menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Eh? Tidak ada."

"Kau yakin? Sejak awal aku sudah merasa sedikit aneh denganmu. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Ah tidak, tidak ada kok." ujarku berusaha meyakinkannya. Tapi bukannya percaya, ia malah nampak makin yakin jika aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kau bohong, Sasuke. Pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Benar, sama sekali tak ada apapun."

"Aku tahu bagaimana mimik wajah orang yang memendam sesuatu. Jangan remehkan aku, Sasuke! Percuma saja."

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyerah. Memang sulit menyangkal dari seorang gadis yang kelak akan menjadi seorang psikolog.

"Yah baiklah. Benar aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu."

"Hmm, apa itu?" tanyanya dengan menampakkan senyuman kemenangan.

"Aku.. Aku menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu."

"Perasaan apa?"

"Perasaan.. Cinta."

Sakura dan aku membisu untuk beberapa saat.

"Ta-tapi bukannya dulu kau tak punya perasaan apapun padaku? Kau pernah bilang begitu kan?"

"Itu dulu. Sekarang aku sadar, yang bisa membuatku hatiku luluh hanya kau seorang. Rasa nyaman selalu ada jika aku ada didekatmu. Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sangat.."

"S-Sasuke.."

Air matanya menetes, dan tangan kiriku bergerak ke pipinya untuk menghapusnya. Mengenggam tangannya erat setelah itu. Kurogoh saku jas blazer-ku. Dan kudapatkan benda yang dicari. Kusodorkan kotak yang kusebut dengan 'hadiah istimewa' itu dan membukanya.

"Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutku, bertanya dengan penuh harapan. sedangkan Sakura terbelalak kaget. Seakan ia tak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan ini.

"K-kau bercanda, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, aku serius dengan ini. Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku satu-satunya. Dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Jadi maukah kau, Sakura?"

Tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu Sakura mengangguk yakin, senyum bahagia terkembang diwajahnya yang cantik. Lagi, air matanya menetes. Kutahu itu adalah air mata bahagia. Lalu bibir ini mengecup lembut tangannya yang hangat. Tangan seorang gadis yang akan menjadi pendamping seumur hidupku. Selamanya..

-

-

-

_**Aku akan memberikan hatiku untukmu hingga akhir waktu.**_

_**Karena semua yang aku inginkan, cintaku**_

_**Valentine-ku...**_

-

-

-

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Impianku adalah menikah denganmu, dan mimpi itu akhirnya jadi kenyataan. Aku bahagia sekali. Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan, akan kubuktikan kalau ini bukanlah mimpi."

Perjalanan untuk pulang terhenti untuk sejenak, disebuah taman yang telah sepi karena malam yang telah larut. Mata kami bertemu pandang, begitu lekat. Wajahnya, mata zambrudnya begitu indah dan menawan. Kemudian ku cium bibirnya lembut, manis.

Bulan purnama dan bintang adalah saksi bisu cinta kami. Diatas bumi ini sebagai pijakan dua insan ini. Sekali lagi, aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Sakura selalu. Bersama dalam suka maupun duka, hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan.

Aku mencintaimu bunga Sakura-ku..

-

-

-

_**Kaulah semua yang kuinginkan, cintaku.**_

_**Valentine-ku..**_

**FIN**

**Fyuuh, update juga deh fict special Valentine day yang telat ini. Semoga kalian suka yah ^^****.****Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, saya bukan bermaksud copycat. Asli saya gak tau kalau ada yang samaaa. **

**Sudikah anda untuk mereview?  
**


End file.
